


Composing on Guitar

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction Illustration, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes, from Pull the Stars From the Sky, playing his acoustic guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composing on Guitar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pull the Stars from the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378901) by [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 



[](http://imgur.com/ruePc0d)


End file.
